Raising Kenshin
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: What was it like raising Kenshin? What if someone else hung around to help? What if it was a girl? Well, this is the fic to answer those questions. :P R&R plz.
1. chp1

Raising Kenshin

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any other anime. This is fan based, and the only thing I really do own is an original character that will appear quite a bit in the story. In fact, she's one of the stars!)

Chp.1

Seijiro carried little Kenshin back to his home. He had felt sorry for the poor red-headed five year old that was now asleep in his arms. The poor kid had already been through so much, but, of course, he was about to go through more. His home came into sight. He pushed the door open with his foot and threw the kids sandals outside the door while kicking off his boots. He layed the kid on the bed and began to sip at some sake at the table.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"The door's unlocked," Seijiro said to the person outside, hidden by the door. Kenshin didn't even flinch from Hiko's powerful voice, he was just so tired.

The door opened and slammed. A woman of about twenty-two stood in the doorway. She was quite a tall woman, her eyes right at Seijiro's chin. She had dark brown hair that went halfway down her back and dark brown eyes. She had on a red ninja shirt that opened at the top, revealing the bandages wrapped around her chest. She had on black ninja shorts, and a white belt with a sword in it around her waste. She was wearing white socks, and had left her sandals outside. 

"I saw you leave and come back with that kid. Who is he?" The woman asked.

"Tara, since when was it your business what I did?" Seijiro asked in more of an annoyed sigh.

"Well, that doesn't answer my question, now does it," Tara crossed her arms and smirked slightly.

"Look, the kid's lost everything, and he's only five. I decided to take him in as my pupil for the Hiten Mitsirugi style. His name was Shinta. Now his name is Kenshin," Seijiro said and took another drink. Tara sat down and joined him. 

"Him? That little, bitty, skinny, baby? Your pupil? You really think that kiddo can handle it?" Tara asked.

"Of course," Seijiro said, confident that he would be the perfect teacher.

"Heh, miracles happen. So, how're you gonna take care of him? You've never raised a child. Hell, you've barely even seen one," Tara said. 

"It can't be that hard," Seijiro said. "You feed it, keep it clothed, keep it happy, no big deal." Tara fell out laughing.

"PUH-lease! It's far from that easy. Raising children is tough. I would know because when my parents abandoned our family, I took care of my brothers and sisters, being the oldest. Now little five year old boys? Well, that really killed me," Tara said.

"That's only because you are a woman," Hiko shrugged.

"Hmph. Yeah? Well, I'll watch you raise up that kiddo. You SO cannot do it. I'll give you a week at the most before you crack," Tara said.

"Hmph. We'll see," Seijiro always loved a challenge, espiacally one he thought he could win. Tara stood and left him alone in the light of the fire.

"Who was that?' Hiko turned around and saw little Kenshin sitting up sleepily with his ponytail spazzing out just a little.

"Her name is Tara. She lives down the road. She'll be joining us in your training of the Hiten Mitsirugi style," Seijiro said. "Go on back to sleep."

"But where will you sleep?" Kenshin asked climbing out of the bed.

"I can sleep comfortably anywhere, kid," Seijiro said.

"Oh, okay. So is Tara a friend of yours?" Kenshin climbed up into the seat Tara had previously sat in and kicked his legs off of the side.

"Eh. Sorta. We both know the Hiten Mitsirugi style. We grew up together, and after her brothers and sisters got sick and were taken from her, she lived with my family," Seijiro said. "Her brothers and sisters live with her now, along with their husbands, wives, and children. That makes, let's see---thirty five people."

"Wow! I've never known of that many people living in the same home together, that I haven't," Kenshin said.

"Oh, so you restate yourself eh?" Seijiro sipped his sake.

"Huh?" Kenshin blinked his large starry purple eyes.

"Nevermind," Hiko said. "By the way, you are to call me Master."

"Yes, Master. So, what does Kenshin mean anyways?" Kenshin asked.

"It means heart of sword," Hiko said. 

"Wow," Kenshin said with sparkly eyes. " I don't even think I'm worthy of a name like that right now, that I don't."

"Right now, you aren't. But when I'm threw with you, hopefully you will be," Hiko grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep so I can start training first thing tommorow," Kenshin hopped out of his seat and crawled back into the bed. "Oh, and Master?"

"What do you want now?" Seijiro a little irritated because the kid hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Thank you. For taking me in and letting me live here, I mean," Kenshin said and flopped down on the big bed that the raven-haired swordsman would usually lie. He snuggled up under the covers and was asleep in a heart-beat. His quiet breathings sounded out to prove it so. Seijiro walked out side and went to his pile of wood. He grabbed a bunch of it and layed it on the porch. After getting the tools he would use, he began to get to work.

"Tommorrow this kid is gonna be a handful," Hiko muttered and began to put the wood together and nail it down and make some of it shorter and a whole lot of other stuff.


	2. chp2

Chp.2

The sun beamed in through the window onto the bed where the child slept silently. The birds singing aroused him a little into a light sleep. He turned onto his back and let the sun warm his face. A small smile came across his cute face.

"Hey, get up," Seijiro shook the kid from his pleasant state with his powerful voice. Kenshin rose up and shook his head a little and rubbed his eyes. His ponytail had fallen down, and his red hair was a bit raddy.

"Good morning, Master," Kenshin gave him a sweet smile. He stepped off the bed and walked up to his master.

"Trust me. This is the only day you get to sleep in," Seijiro said seriously and walked outside. He came in with a small bed post set built together. He sat it on the floor next to his bed and filled it with blankets and hay. He threw a pillow on it from off of his bed. "That was also the last time you'd sleep in my bed."

"This is---for me?" Kenshin looked surprised. Hiko realised that this was probably the first time the kid had ever gotten something for no real reason.

"Yeah, I made it so you wouldn't sleep in my bed anymore," Hiko crossed his arms and smirked.

"Th-thank you, Master," Kenshin looked surprised still but just turned around and smiled.

"Let's go," Hiko said and grabbed some swords from by the doorway. Kenshin followed along behind him merrily, taking in all the new scenery. He did his hair on the way, only having to brush it with his fingers before pulling it back.

"Hey! Seijiro!" A woman's voice called. The two stopped and turned around to see Tara running in their direction. 

"Hello! ^-^" Kenshin said happily, not really all that sure what to expect.

Tara looked at him. "Oh!" She scooped him up in her arms. "He is SO cute!"

"I appreciate your compliment, that I do," Kenshin said.

"Oh my God that is adorable!" Tara squeeled. Hiko sweatdropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, let's begin with warm-ups," Tara said as the three stood by the waterfall. 

"Hey! I'm suppised to say that," Hiko complained.

"You want me to exercise, right?" Kenshin smiled.

"Hey, Sei- you sure you wanna teach him? He's too cute to be a swordsman," Tara said.

"Please, looks have nothing to do with it. The fact that the kid was willing to throw his life away to protect those slaves that took care of him proved to me that his heart would go into everything he did," Hiko crossed his arms and smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warmups were finished, and Hiko, Tara, and little Kenshin had swords. Kenshin's was taller than him, which made it look a little rediculous. Kenshin stumbled to keep himself upright and holding the sword correctly. 

"You will be learning the Hiten Mitsurugi style, Kenshin," Hiko had his back to the other two, facing out at the water. "This is a very special style. It's been passed down through generations. I, myself, am the thirteenth. You are fourteenth. It is you responsibility to do all you can. You must do it correctly, use it correctly. I will not let you use it wrong. I will teach you these ways, but you have to promise me you can handle it."

"I can handle it, Master, that I can. Or at least I'll try," Kenshin said. 

"Good," Hiko got into stance and performed the Hiten Mitsurugi style's Ryu Tsui Sen with a wonderful grace and power. "That is Ryu Tsui Sen, the Dragon Hammer Flash. That's the attack that you will learn first." He looked over at the boy who moved his hands on the sword and slipped into stance a little clumsily at first. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style….Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin performed the attack just like Hiko. It was quite powerful, especially coming out of a five year old. He screamed out to add to his will and did it almost perfectly, except for the fact he fell at the end of it all.

"Oh my-" Tara covered her mouth in shock. She ran over to the kid and pulled him up a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kenshin said. "I think so. Did I do it right?"

"No, I did not tell you to perform the attack. You should be lucky you can move, kid. Never do such a thing without my orders again. Understand?" Hiko asked angrilly.

"Y-yes, master. I-I'm so sorry, that I am. I-I-I'll n-never disobey you again, m-master, that I won't," Kenshin murmered fearfully.

"Don't yell at him!"Tara yelled.

"I didn't!" Hiko yelled back.

"You were mean to him!" Tara yelled.

"You have to be mean to get through to kids!" Hiko yelled.

"He nearly had a heart attack! Try being nicer but sterner! That's how you're SUPPOSED to teach kids things!" Tara slapped Hiko across the face. Kenshin watched shocked as Hiko stared with a similar expression.

"Wench," Hiko murmered. Tara ignored the comment and helped the child to his feet. 

"You did a splendid job with the Ryu Tsui Sen. Couldn't have done it better myself," Tara kissed his forehead. Kenshin got his cute face. 

"Oh, you don't mean that," Kenshin said.

"You'll be awesome by the time you're six. By the time you're eighteen, you'll be phenominal! Just wait and see, my little Kenshin," Tara had obviously grown a fast bond between the kid.

"Thank you, Miss Tara, but I've never been good at anything," Kenshin said.

"You've always been good at something," Tara said.

"What's that?" 

"You love people, Kenshin. You see into people's hearts and try to heal their wounds. You are very wise beyond your age kiddo, wiser than I'll ever be," Tara hugged the kid.

"Thank you, Miss Tara," Kenshin said. 


	3. chp3

Chp.3

The months went by. Hiko and Tara got up every mornming at four and trained the little red head. He was pretty good already, and his RyuTsui Sen was near perfection. Well, the fact was that it was the only attack they had worked on for three months proved how good he was. Well, Hiko said he was moving to slowly, but Tara told him it took her half a year to learn the technique and she was older than him. 

Right now Kenshin sat on a picnic blanket while Hiko and Tara were in another one of their heated arguments about-you guessed it-Kenshin. Hiko complained that the kid was too small and slow. Tara said that he was only small because he was five and that he was faster than Seijiro anyday. That's when the argument ensued.

Kenshin slurped at his tea and sat it down to take another bite of the sandwich that Tara had made for him. "I never wanna grow up," He thought as he chewed. "Grown-ups are weird, that they are." He picked up his tea and finished the last of his glass. "They think kids are immature. I'm the only one BEING mature right now. Jeez," Kenshin muttered and poored himself another glass of tea. 

Even after he finished his lunch, the argument still went on. So, feeling annoyed, Kenshin decided to take a walk. His ears were ringing by their powerful voices by now anyways. He slowly slipped away unnoticed, grabbing his sword and holding it over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked through the woods till he found a small lake. It was under a bunch of willow trees and surrounded by flowers. He stared at it and thought back to the slave woman who helped him.

_"Shinta…Shinta…You must survive…"_ The words echoed through his little mind again. He closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again.

"Why is living so important anyways?" He asked himself out loud. "I mean, You're dying the moment your born so why care so much? When those men killed her, I felt that they should die too. That's why I used the sword." He sat down on a patch of grass and pulled his sword from his sheath. "This one has not been stained with blood. Sweet blood…" When he realized what he said he shook his had side to side to knock it out of him.

Kenshin satayed there for awhile. He liked this spot. It was a little hidden spot just for him, keeping him hid from the world and all its horror. He went over to one of the trees and began to carve. He spoke as he carved. "K….E….N…S….H…I…N…S…Sp- S…P…O…T…. Kenshin's spot!" He smiled ear to ear. He had his own spot to go to when Hiko and Tara would argue and ignore him. "Now I have to make it affirmitive…how?" He thought for a moment, then cut his finger a little. He ran his finger down the letters, staining them with his blood. "There," He said. He stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. 

Kenshin felt the warm, bitter taste on his tounge. For some reason, it tasted really good… Blood tasted really interesting….and he liked the taste….

~~~~~~~~

He returned and found Hiko and Tara were gone. He looked up at the sun and realized how late it was. "Uh-oh…" He ran off toward Hiko's house. He was in trouble now. His master had told him specifically to never run off. He decided instead of taking the path, he'd take a shortcut through the field. That led right to his house, didn't it? Of course it did! Um…

~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin kept searching through the random pieces of the field. There was no telling where it ended, him being too small to see above it. It was practically twice his size. It was sunset and he still hadn't found his way out. He was lost…

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!!! HELP PLEASE! I'm lost!" He cried, begging for someone to hear. No answer came. He sat down in the middle of the field and began to cry. He'd be stuck there forever. What a stupid idea to go through the field! 

_"Remember to trust in yourself and everything around you. You are part of this land. Treat it respectfully and learn to learn from it. It can always take you where you want to go,"_ Tara's words echoed into his mind. She had said that last month! He stopped crying and stood up. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. There was a way out. There had to be. 

The wind blew back his red hair and loosened his light teal kimono shirt. He opened his violet eyes slowly and faced the direction the birds were heading. Tara would always feed them now! He began to follow them, the wind still blowing, swaying the field along with it. Stars began to sparkle in the evening light. He lost sight of the birds, but kept running. His senses told him to go that way. 

He shoved his way through some more of the field and found himself rolling down a hill. Someone picked him up by the back of his shirt, that now kept falling over his skinny shoulder. 

"Where have you been?" Hiko didn't sound upset, more agitated.

"MASTER!" Kenshin cried and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I made back!"

"Warriors don't hug, kid," Hiko pulled him off and set him down on his feet. "Why didn't you take the path?"

"Well, I wanted to get back faster so I wouldn't…worry anyone…" Kenshin looked at his feet and felt like he was being to kind hearted.

"Well, that didn't work, did it?" Hiko said, the sky finally darkening completely.

"No…" Kenshin felt his eyes well up with tears but refused to let them fall.

"Whatever, kid. Get your butt inside so that Tara can sew up that shirt. 

"Yes master…" His whispered so that he wouldn't know of the tears. He scurried inside quickly, not looking back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This update was especially for my pal, Cecily, who I just found out read my story. She's in my drama class, and this was her first RK fanfic. I feel so proud of myself! Hope you're glad I updated Cecily! ^-^….CHIBI BUNNY HIEI!!!! (inside joke for readers who don't know…)


	4. chp4

Chp.4

Kenshin lay in bed one night thinking about his spot. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Hiko and Tara or not. Also, he was going over his complete seven months of training in his head, trying to fix flaws mentally and remember everything said. Therefore, as Hiko slept away silently in his bed, and Tara on a mat in the floor, the young Kenshin lay wide awake thinking. Despite what he had gone through that day, he didn't seem tired. His my wandered around from his training to random thoughts.

"That's it…" He whispered and got up. He pulled off his night clothes and put on his teal shirt and white pants. He struggled to tie his belt by the dim light of the moon and pulled his hair up on top of his head. He grabbed his sword and slid it into his belt, and decided that wouldn't work. He instead tied it around his shoulder and pushed the door open. 

~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked down the path still thinking. "Hey, I'm almost six years old!" He smiled at the thought. He stopped at the fork in the road. He always went down the right one to go to the training spot, but the other path he had never traveled before. He turned down the left path and began walking.

He saw the shadows of buildings up ahead. He had never seen them before. He advanced toward them until he was on a street. Everything was so big. It made him feel meek and tiny. He slowly walked down the dark, abandoned street, looking at everything. He decided this was a good mental training, to find his way around the city and back home with no problem. Also, it wasn't like he was doing anything WRONG, right?

"This place sure looks big. I wonder where I am?" Kenshin asked himself out loud as he turned a corner.

"Say there, little boy?" A voice came from a door that opened, pouring light over Kenshin. Kenshin squinted his eyes, them being adjusted to the dark and looked at the body in the doorway.

"Yes sir?"

"I noticed you have a sword. You good with it?" The man asked.

"I would like to believe I'm getting there, sir, that I would," Kenshin said. "Why?"

"Come inside out of the cold for a moment," The man summoned him in with his hand. Kenshin, knowing to never disobey, walked in.

~~~~~~~~~

The room was cozy with a fire in its fireplace, a long table with papers scattered on it, brightened by an oil lamp, and six chairs at the table. There was a painting over hanging the fireplace of a woman in a kimono. 

"Gosh," Kenshin was quite impressed, especially considering how poor his previous environments had been.

"Tell me, do you think what the world is like right now is right?" Kenshin now noticed the man wore a very nice man's kimono and had a thin face with high cheek bones. His eyes and hair were brown and a beard wrapped his chin.

"Um…Some people killed the lady who helped me because she was a slave…" Kenshin whispered. "If the world's anything like that, then I don't like it."

"Yes, you see, we're trying to bring out a new age with a new government, but…" The man rubbed his chin.

"But…b-but what?"

"But to make it happen, we're going to need some men destroyed. Therefore we need…manslayers," The man smirked at the word manslayers, as if it were a good thing.

"Manslayers?" Kenshin didn't know what a manslayer was. 

"Yes, and kid, you may be young, but by the time we need you, you'll be old enough to use that sword properly,"The man said.

"You want me to be a manslayer for you?" Kenshin asked looking up at him in wonder.

"Yes of course, uh-"

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin what?"

"Uh---" Kenshin realized he didn't have a last name. He thought for a moment, piecing letters in his head. "Kenshin----Him-Himura. Kenshin Himura."

"Himura huh? Nice. Good ring to it. So, do you want to be a manslayer?"

"I don't know sir, I only just started training with my sword seven months ago, that I have. I still don't think I'm capable of fighting. I'm only five years old, that I am," Kenshin said.

"well here," The man wrote something down and handed him the paper. "Come back when you think your ready. Even if it's years from now."

"Um-okay," Kenshin said reading the paper. "Tomokawa Sako" then followed with an address. "Hey, uh-what city is this?"

"Why-it's Kyoto, my boy."

~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin walked back down the path. He was almost home. He could see the top of the house over the hill. He was finally starting to feel the weight of the day's training and was ready to go to bed. He walked down the hill and stopped right there…

"M-master…" Kenshin whispered fearfully, remembering the 'never run off' rule he'd already broken four months ago. 

"Where the hell did you go off to?" Hiko said with a confusing tone that didn't tell if he felt worried, angry, or just fine.

"I uh-" 

"You KNOW you're not supposed to run off. Why can't you follow my rules when I tell you to? That's all I ask is to follow rules and learn what I teach. How many times are you going to do this!? Why can't you just do as I say?! I-"

"What's a manslayer?!" Kenshin yelled out, tired of being lectured and still confused. Hiko went quiet.

"Get inside," Hkio's voice was scary. 

"But-"

"Get in there!!!"

"Yes sir!" Kenshin cried and ran inside, right into Tara's arms. She picked him up and rocked on her heels, shushing him from his crying. She eyed Seijiro dangerously. He seemed to sink a little.

"I just wanted to know…" Kenshin moaned into Tara's shirt.

"Seijiro…." She said angrilly under her breath. "I'm angry with you. Don't speak to me… "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dude….that was fun to write… ^-^; Boy, I feel like writing more…but I gotta feed my dogs now. Hope you enjoyed the chappie! BYE BYE!!!! ^-^


	5. chp5

Chp.5

Tara took Kenshin inside to talk to him and left an aggrivated Hiko outside. She set him down on the bed and got down in front of him. 

"Wh-what's a manslayer?" Kenshin asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. She untied his sword and sat it against the wall. 

"Now, let's see, you've learned Ryu Tsui Sen, Ryu Shou Sen, and almost Ryu Kan Sen. You are really getting good. When your done learning them, you can perfect them. Hey! You're almost six!" Tara kept trying to change the subject.

"What's a manslayer?" Kenshin said, more seriously. Tara got quiet and looked down at the floor. 

"A manslayer…A manslayer is a person who kills for pleasure. He has no feelings and loves nothing more that to taste of another man's blood, licked right off the blade. He does not care about life. He thinks life is no more than a waste of time and therefore makes others suffer. He shows no love, only an evil lust-depending how old and bad he is. It's a horrible thing, and they are beginning to populate Japan by a little. I'm afraid what they're planning…"

Kenshin thought about Tomokawa Sako. He had talked about the new era, new age. Was that really a bad thing? He thought that the world needed to change. Besides, blood tasted kinda good to him. He decided to keep quiet.

"Who knows what is happening to this world? Where a man will kill another because he thinks it's fun…" Tara shook her head and tsked. Kenshin looked at his feet. 

"What if…What if they were doing it for a good cause? You know, like starting better lives for all those suffering?" Kenshin asked.

"Those who are suffering would continue to suffer until the end is brought out, Kenshin. That could be years," Tara said quietly. "I just don't know why---WHY men have to be killed to succeed."

"Not everyone will die fairly, Tara," Somehow, Hiko had gotten inside. "A sword is a weapon used for kill, but that's only for when the men deserve to die. I'm not saying I'd like to be a manslayer or anything, but sometimes people will die Tara. You should have learned that people can be taken from you. You were fortunate and got them back. It won't always be that way."

Kenshin stared at his master, his eyes full of admiration. He'd never heard his master speak so heroically, so wise and full of power. He was so brave and smart. He wanted to be like him. He didn't want to be afraid anymore. He was ready to get serious with the Hiten Mitsirugi style….

"Master!" Kenshin stood up. "I wish to train earlier and come home later sir!" Kenshin felt his seriousness, hope, and readiness spill out in every word he uttered. He felt so right. This was how it should be.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to get it, kid. Allright, we'll get up at three every morning and train till the sun is down completely. Oh, and from now on, your nickname is Idiot Apprentice. That's what I'll call you from now on….Idiot apprentice," Hiko smirked, and Kenshin laughed embarrased.

"Heh…hehheh…oro," Kenshin chuckled, sweatdropping.

~~~~~~~~~~

About a week passed. Kenshin turned six during that time, but did he celebrate? Nooooo, he was way too tired. He worked non stop. Lunch break turned into meditation to build up mental ability and thought of strategies. 

Now it was three o' clock AM on a Wednesday. Hiko got up no problem and went to Kenshin. He shook him a little. "C'mon get up."

Kenshin opened his eyes a little, very weak looking. He sat on the side of his bed, looking like a rag doll missing most of its stuffing. Hiko grabbed Kenshin's clothes and handed them to him. He didn't even reach for them. Hiko sighed irritatedly and began to pull Kenshin's night clothes off. He got off his white night kimono and then felt his back after sweeping his hand across. It was really hot. He pushed the kids bangs out of the way and felt his forehead. It was worse than his back. Kenshin quickly dressed before Hiko said anything and gave his little 'I'm ready to go' smiles.

Kenshin performed the Ryu Shou Sen over and over. Sweat poured from his face and down his chest, and yet he continued to train, trying to become stronger. He didn't even bother when his low ponytail fell down to put it up again. Hiko had even stopped for a minute to rest and realized how unwell the kid looked. He took a sip of his sake and watched him.

Kenshin performed it one last time, then collapsed onto the rocks. Hiko dropped his sake bottle and ran over to the kid. He picked him up and looked down at him. His body was engulfed in sweat, and his little chest heaved for air, but what pained him the most was the desperate look on his innocent face, eyes closed, mouth open. If only Tara hadn't gone back home for a couple of days. He didn't know what to do! 

~~~~~~~~~

He layed the kid down on his bed and pulled off his soaked shirt. He wet a cloth and rubbed it on his body softly. He didn't know what else to do. This had never happened before. He'd never raised a child before, much less one so determined to do things right. He looked down at his feet and felt guilty for making him work so hard. 

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was seeing his own little visions in his dreams….

__

Blood splattered the ground. The woman gave out her last cry of pain, except now…It was Tara! Yes, that was weird, but who was killing her? Wait…where had he seen that man before? He was short with long hair and glowing golden eyes…..

"No!" Kenshin gasped and rose up from the bed, panting for air. His eyes filled up with tears that spilled over. The moon shined in the window, reflecting his crystal tears as they fell on his hands. "mommy…." He whispered between cries. 

Hiko opened his eyes and stared into the dark from his spot against the wall. "I wish that kid would stop growing on me…" He thought and went back to sleep. After awhile, Kenshin stopped crying, got up, and put a blanket on Hiko.


	6. chp6

Chp.6

An eight year old Kenshin practiced his sword techniques in the yard while Hiko chopped wood. Winter would be coming soon and not only did that mean snow, but it meant harder training, cold nights, more food stocked up, and-of course-firewood. The leaves had already fallen off the trees, and the grass had turned to a pale yellow-green and felt like straw. Kenshin now had a light blue shirt with long sleeves and gloves like Hiko's. 

"I'm gonna go to Kyoto and get food, Hiko," Tara said walking out in her red kimono covered in pink and purple flowers. A purple bow was tied at her middle.

"Can I come?" Kenshin asked, eagerly wanting to stop training for a while. He'd never been there before in the daylight. She looked over at him.

"Sure, kiddo, let's go!" She took his hand after he put his sword in his belt and went down the road.

~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Miss Kao. Is that the boy you've told me about?" A woman selling scarfs asked. 

"Yes, ma'am, this is Kenshin," Tara pushed him forward a little.

"Now, he's a very handsome young boy. He looks about the age of Kyonae down the road. Maybe they could be friends," The lady said.

"Ya' know? Kenshin here needs some friends," Tara looked at him. He looked up at her confused. She winked and took his hand. "Come on, I want you to go somewhere while I shop."

~~~~~~~~

"Hello there!" Tara waved to a woman in a light purple kimono and a bun in her hair. She looked up at Tara and smiled. 

"Hello, Tara! Nice seeing you!" She yelled.

"Hey! I gotta kid here to play with your daughter! Remember that Kenshin I told you about? This is him!" Tara laughed and pushed him forward.

"Goodness, how handsome. He looks very intellectual. And take a look at that red hair," The woman ran her fingers through his hair. "He's so skinny though."

"She's a doctor," Tara whispered to Kenshin.

"Goodness, mind if I give him a free check up?"

"If it's free then---no," Tara smiled and gave the peace sign.

~~~~~~~~~

Miss Tasuki, the doctor, walked in front of Kenshin who now sat on a table. "Take off your shirt, honey," Miss Tasuki said. Tara had left to shop. Kenshin did as told.

"Goodness me. You are a skinny one. Not saying that you don't have muscle though. You must work very hard."

"Yes ma'am. Master works me very hard, he does. I train every day from sun up to sun down, that I do. I've been doing that since I was five. I'm eight now," Kenshin said.

"Okay," She began the normal precedure, checking his heart, reflexes, and the like. "You seem healthy enough. If you want, you can go play with my little girl, Kyonae. She's outside."

"Alright," Kenshin hopped off the table, pulled his shirt on, put his sword in his belt and left. 

~~~~~~~

Kenshin froze in his tracks. There was a girl his age sitting watching ants wander in a line. She wore an orange kimono with a yellow bow and had long, dark, wavy hair. Her eyes were brown and watched intently as if the ants would mess up.

"Um-hello?" Kenshin asked quietly as he neared the end of the hill. The little girl looked up at him. Kenshin felt his heart speed up as his cheeks flushed.

"Hello, have I met you?"

"N-no, I am K-K-Kenshin…Kenshin Himura," Kenshin said.

"Kenshin? Neat," Kyonae said smiling. "I'm Kyonae."

"I know, your mom told me, she did," Kenshin said sitting next to her. "So what are you doing?"

"Watching the ants," She said.

"Why?"

"I don't have anyone to play with," She said.

"I'll play with you."

"Okay, let's play tag!" She touched his shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" She then ran off. Kenshin got up and chased after her. She sqeualed in delight as he began to catch up with her and bounded ahead. Kenshin stared for a moment then tried his luck at going faster. They played for awhile, going back and forth in tag, then sat down on the hill to rest.

"So, Kenshin, are you a samurai?"

"I'm a stupid apprentice," Kenshin said. She giggled. "Well, that's what Master calls me."

"So, why don't you live with your parents?"

"My parents died of cholera when I was really young, and the slaves I lived with later were-" The memory flashed in his mind, "taken from me." 

"Did they die?" She whispered.

The memory flashed again, the redness of the blood showing out of everything. He closed his eyes to make it go away, but it just became clearer. He opened his eyes, and it was gone. "Th-they were."

"Oh, my daddy was killed by mean men too. They told him that they was brigin' out a revo-revo-"

"Revolution?" Kenshin guessed.

"Yeah, that's it. They said that they wanted ta bring out a new era, whatever that is."

The words Tomokawa Sako said to him back then entered his ears again. He sat there in silence thinking. "Was it a manslayer that killed her dad?" He thought. "Is that what Tomokawa wanted me to become? Are they bad like the people who killed my second family?"

"Hello, Kenshin, anyone home?" Kyonae knocked on his head. 

"H-hey stop that!" Kenshin laughed. She started laughing too. "Say, how do you know this?"

"My mommy talked to him on his death bed, and he told her that stuff. She told me when I got old enough ta understand. She said that one day they'd corrupt kids like me one day with their ideas. She told me to never listen to what a stranger says. She says this revo-re-vo-luu-tion thing is bad and stupid."

"Well, I don't know," Kenshin said. "They might have something there. I mean, theis world isn't perfect, that it's not, and many people are being killed because of who they are, like my slave family. In this new era thing, maybe everyone would be equal."

"You sure do talk like a grown-up for a little kid like me," Kyonae said.

"Well, I've already been through a lot, and Master uses a lot of big words when he talks. I always need to know what he says, so I need to know what those words are, that I do."

"Anyways, the revolution, mommy says, is just another reason to kill people without getting arrested for it. She says that bloodshed should stop. It's not fair. It's nothin' more than an endless, bloody battle."

"Well, not everyone is going to agree with the other's way. So there will be battle. I like death only as much as you do, but I've seen it, and it had to of been for a reason." The wind began to blow lightly. Clouds moved through the sky.

"Why do you think the man who killed my father licked his sword?"

"It sounds like you were there, it does. Were you really there?"

Kyonae was silent. "Yes," She then said quietly. That's how I heard the man. Not from mommy."

"Oh…" Kenshin fell silent as well. "Well, I guess the man likes the taste of blood?"

"Eeew, blood tastes icky," Kyonae stuck out her tounge.

"Oh, I don't know…" Kenshin said. He then realized something. He liked the taste of his blood. His mind then asked him _What does other people's blood taste like?_ He shook his head and said, "Uh, y-you're right. C'mon, let's play Hide and Seek. I get to hide!"

"No fair, I wanted to hide," Kyonae pouted as Kenshin ran off. She closed her eyes and began to count to one hundred.


	7. chp7

Chp.7

Tara came by that evening after doing what she had to do. "Hey, I'm back. Where's Kenshin?" She said walking into the doctor's place.

Miss Tasuki was looking out at the hill. Tara peeked over her shoulder to see if Kenshin was playing out there. There was no sign of either of them. "Oh my God, a-are they missing?" Tara looked at Tasuki who she could now see was crying in worry. "Don't worry, Tasu-chan, we'll find them. I'm sure they were just playing a game and went to far from home. They're probably fine."

~~~~~~

"Hey, Kyonae?" Kenshin asked. They had stopped playing awhile ago.

"Y-yeah?"

"Which way is it back to your home?"

"I was hoping you knew…" She said. They walked into a town, scared, confused, and lost. "Wh-what do we do now, Kenshin?"

"I-I don't know…We're lost…" Kenshin said slowly, looking around at all the unfamiliar faces. "I do think we're in Kyoto though." He realized that he somewhat recognized some of the buildings.

"Kyoto is really big, Kenshin," Kyonae said.

"Yeah, Master told me that, he did," Kenshin said. "Well, we'd best find a place to stay. The sun is going down, that it is."

"We don't know anyone here," Kyonae said. "How will we find a place?"

"I don't know…I'm not very knowing on the subject of camping…"

"Well, maybe we should ask around a little," Kyonae said. "Some of these people look kinda nice."

"Yeah, I guess so. You go right, and I'll go left, and we'll meet up again at that tree that you can see over the buildings."

"Okay, you got it," Kyonae said. The two then split up to look for someone nice or familiar.

~~~~~~~

Kenshin looked from face to face, but somehow, he couldn't trust these people. He wanted Kyonae safe, and he wasn't going to take chances. 

Things though, weren't getting better as he walked along. It seemed he had picked the wrong side of the city to walk down, but the creepiest part was, the buildings seemed to get more and more familiar. He didn't like the looks a bunch of the men were giving him, the light of their cigarettes and cigars standing out as the sun began to fade in the sky. He realized how the farther he walked, the more and more people had swords.

"Boy, what're you doin' here?!" A man said, stumbling down the steps of an unnamed bar, speaking in a slur. "You don't belon' here boy! We guys kill any'ody tha' get's I-in our way. Tha' is unless, you is a servant to one a' us." Kenshin couldn't see what he looked like, the light from the bar behind, shadowing him out. Two more me, one taller, one shorter soon joined the man in the doorway.

"What shall I do with him? I happen to be the only one sober," The taller one said pushing his black bangs out of his face and yanking his ponytail tighter. He had on a blue shirt with a gray shirt over it and brown pants. All of it was ripped in places, obviously worn out. His bare feet were scratched and dirty, just like his hands. At his side was the one thing that stood out, a shiny, ne-looking sword, wrapped up neatly in it's sheath. The man tied a worn blue scarf around his head and rubbed his hands together.

"Kill 'em, Hi, show n' mercy," The first man said.

"Yeah, get some practice!" The shorter man said.

"Right," Hi said and unsheathed his sword. "You're gonna regret walkin' alone kid."

The blade came soaring down at him. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. 

The attack was blocked. Kenshin had flung his sword up and with a cling noise countered. Even he himself was surprised. Then the words Hiko said once echoed into his mind.

__

"When you get scared, you can't run away. Use your fear and channel it into your attack."

"Have you ever been afraid, Master?" 

"Don't be an idiot, idiot," Hiko said.

~~~~~~~

"I won't let you WIN!" Kenshin yelled, swung his sword under and began battling it out with Hi. The clanking of swords began to catch everyone's attention, and it wasn't long till there was a crowd.

"Hey, look! Hi is fighting a little kid!" One of the men yelled.

"Take this!" Kenshin yelled. "Hiten Mitsirugi style RYU TSUI SEN!" He performed the attack perfectly. The whole crowd murmered, gasped, and pointed in amazement.

"Is this kid human?" Hi said.

"haaaaaaaAAAAAAAH!" Kenshin began more fighting.

"Stop! That's enough!" A voice echoed over the crowd. Hi stopped fighting and stepped back with the crowd.

"Tomokawa Sako, sir! We didn't expect you," Hi said.

"What?!" Kenshin thought. He remembered that name, and now he realized why everything was so familiar. He looked over his shoulder at him.

"Ah, if it isn't Kenshin, the little boy from three years ago. Seems you become good with a sword, haven't you."

"I-I suppose, sir. I-I didn't e-expect to ever see y-y-you again," kenshin said slowly, staring up at the man in the dark, watching his cigar burn.

"I didn't expect to see you either. Hiko Seijiro hasn't killed you yet I see. You're a strong boy," Tomokawa said.

"Thank you, sir, but I don't want to take up your offer in helping with the Revolution. One of these manslayers killed my friend's father."

"You asked him to be a manslayer like us, sir?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, I did. Hiten Mitsirugi style. Battou Jutsu. Hiko Seijiro has killed men with that stance," Tomokawa said.

"Wh-what?" Kenshin asked in shock. He didn't think his master killed men like a manslayer would. Sure, he'd witnessed him kill a man, but hje said so himself that only when there was no other way to protect yourself or someone else. "He didn't kill for fun…did he?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know. I've never spoken to him. He does seem like the type thought."

"No! He's not!" Kenshin yelled.

"Himura, you can't prove that. You've known him for three years on the training grounds," Tomokawa said.

"Yeah, little boy," Hi said. "Hiten Mitsirugi is like the perfect move to kill another man with."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Tomokawa said. "That up and coming army working for the Bakufu, the Shinsengumi has got some pretty tough fighters. I mean, I'm a loyalist, and I believe they stand a chance at beating us."

Kenshin was confused. What were they talking about. It was also making him upset that they spoke as if Seijiro, his master, was a manslayer. He couldn't have been! There was just no way!

"I dunno, that Seijiro could probably slaughter 'em all!" Hi said.

"Shut up…" Kenshin whispered, bowing his head. His eyes filled with tears. It couldn't be true. Were they just thesting him? Making fun of him? They continued talking. "SHUT UP!" Kenshin screamed, his eyes flashing from violet to gold and back again. "My master…Would NEVER kill for pleasure…. H-he told me that…to kill is okay, b-but when only you have no other option to save yourself or someone else..."

"Kill or be killed, kid," Tomokawa said. Kenshin stared at the man in shock as the tears poured down his face. Tomokawa brushed some ashes from hois cigar off of his black haori and brown pants. "Good evening to you, Kenshin Himura. Hope to see you again soon."

Kenshin waited as the men left, going back into the bars and run down temples and houses, then broke out in a scream. He then turned on his heel and ran back towards the main road, which was far now. Tears splattered his face as he ran. He could feel the men around him staring, watching him run. That didn't scare him though. He didn't even want to move. Something else was making him run….Was it good? Bad? He didn't know. That was terrifying.

~~~~~~~

Kenshin saw someone running towards him as he ran down the path. The person had a lantern in hand and Kyonae by the other hand. There were two other people with the person. "Kenshin!" Tara cried out, setting the lantern down, running over to him as he collapsed into her arms, sobbing loudly.

"Tara, is he okay?" Hiko asked walking over with the lantern to examine him. Apparently, Hi had gashed his arm. Kenshin didn't even notice his ripped sleeve stained with blood.

"Looks like he fought someone," Tara said looking at his arm as Hiko shined light on it. "What happened, kiddo?"

Kenshin didn't say a word. He looked desperately up at Hiko, trying to see if it was true about slaying men, trying to tell through his gaze upon his blood. But he read nothing. He was going to have to ask him. "M-master…."

"What?" Hiko asked.

"Did you ever…did you ever kill a man for fun?" Kenshin felt more tears come and splash his cheeks as he moved forward, trying desperately to see.

"No," Hiko said, no emotion in his face.

"-but the men back there said that the Battou Jutsu could kill a man!" Kenshin yelled.

"It can. I've done it before, but never for fun. What men are you talking about?" Hiko asked. 

"Tomokawa's men! The manslayers!" Kenshin yelled. Tara grew wide-eyed and looked over at Hiko. Hiko handed her the lantern and picked Kenshin up. 

"Come on, Tara, we're going home," Hiko said.

"Alright," She whispered. "Good evening to you," She said to Kyonae and her mother.

~~~~~~~~

"Tara, why don't you go get some water. We'll have a late dinner," Hiko said as soon as they entered the hut.

"Right," She said and ran off.

"Kenshin," Hiko said. "I apologize."

"Wha?" Kenshin had never heard that before.

"I should have been in town with you and Tara."

"But-"

"Shut up, idiot, I'm talking."

'Yessir," Kenshin said quickly.

"Listen, I never want you to see any of those men again. They're filthy with the blood of other men," Hiko said.

"I don't understand, master," Kenshin said.

"Theyre is already a revolution, Kenshin. It just hasn't become public yet. I want you to stay away from Kyoto as often as possible until you've completed your training. These men…they must want you dead."

"No, th-they don't…"

"Well, what do they want with you then?"

"They want me to become one of them…They want me to become a manslayer for the revolution. Tomokawa wanted me to, even when I was five. He said I had potential and the they could use someone like me, that they could. Then tonight he spoke of the Bakufu and the Loyalists and the Shinsengumi….Master, I don't know what to do anyomre. Please…guide me."

…But Hiko didn't know what to say.


End file.
